


Susie Shows Noelle How to Skate

by limboofthelost



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, I'm gay, Skating, Wholesome, her actual name is susan and that makes me incredibly gay for her, i really just wanted to make it happen, i was thinking about this all day what's wrong with me, really short, susie listens to ska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limboofthelost/pseuds/limboofthelost
Summary: that's literally it, skating is gay and good





	Susie Shows Noelle How to Skate

Susan sat on a hard wooden bench, cooled by the evening breeze, casting a shadow by the girl in front of her. Standing on top of a skateboard with a washed off graphic of an ax was Noelle, carefully looking down at her foothold.

“Okay, now angle them more to your… left?”

“Like this?” Noelle shakily exclaimed, barely holding back her pride at managing to achieve skating-related in order to impress her crush. 

Susan nods along in silence, mostly just thinking about ska.

Feeling more confident, Noelle pushes herself off and the skate slowly wobbles forward. Susie watches at the edge of her seat, or bench. Noelle makes another, speedier push, getting a little more nervous about her stability, fear of making an embarrassing fall racing through her head. Anticipatorily, Susan gets up from her bench to be ready to catch her in case she loses her balance. 

Finally, Noelle starts to bend to her side, shifting her weight to turn back, making a fast comeback – a little too fast.

“Wh-whoah!”

She tips over the skateboard, and would have awkwardly fallen on the ground if it wasn’t for Susan rushing to grab her in the last moment. 

The board clatters along freely.

“Are you okay?” Susie examines in a worried tone, still holding Noelle in place, getting on one knee. 

Noelle covered her face, blushing in surprise at her crushes suddenly caring tone, something she’d otherwise never display.  
They sat like that for a little while before Noelle spoke up again.

“It was just, so nice of you to, you know, let me try doing this skating thing you like…”

Susie listens quietly…

“…and now, now I feel like I goofed it up.”

…and she holds on to her tighter.

“I don’t think you did that bad, nerd”

Noelle giggles and gives her a smeck on the cheek.  
“Thank you, Susie”

Susie turns pale and watches Noelle gently move out of her now loose grip and dust herself off. Down on the ground, she feels paralyzed.

“It’s getting late, I have to go home now.”

She peeps about uncomfortably.

“I like you a lot, Susie”  
Susie just stares up at her for a few moments  
“i do too”  
“B-bye!”  
“bye”

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written before


End file.
